Silybin is a herbal medicine that is used in chronic liver disease. Silybin undergoes rapid first-pass metabolism, primarily by glucuronidation, resulting in short half-lives and low systemic exposures following oral administration.
In view of the demand for enhancing the therapeutic effects of silybin in treating chronic liver disease in a patient, improvements in methods for increasing the bioavailability of silybin are desired.